Bestiary (Shadow Project East)
Humans * The most common race. * Average has the lowest level of ability among all races. * Second class citizens. ** Fewest rights and unequal treatment. * Can work in any field they can find training for. ** Includes Law Enforcement ** Limited to the lowest level positions in all jobs. * Middle Class is the upper limit for status. ** The majority live in Low Class or worse. * Not naturally capable of magic. ** Can learn magic through both talent and training. ** Most magic used by humans is of the kind purposed to harm Youkai. ** Magic use among Humanity is Forbidden and Highly illegal. * Only race capable of Cybermagic. * Only race capable of F.E.A.R. production. Youkai * Including all types, second most common race. * Average is more powerful then humans in most regards. ** Intelligence varies among youkai, but most kinds are usually on par or better then humans. ** Naturally capable of regeneration. ** Naturally resistant to most forms of harm. ** Typically possess better senses, notably night vision. * Needs F.E.A.R. for survival ** Does not need food or sleep ** F.E.A.R. can be addictive if overused, leading to insanity. * First Class citizens. ** Treatment and law usually sides with youkai * Can work any field they are capable in. ** Almost always assigned with either better pay or higher job position then humans. * Middle Class is the baseline for the average Youkai. ** Some choose to live lower class, but only willingly. * Magic use is common within many types. ** Most magic is used for utility, but some specialize in combat. Notable Subtypes Changeling * Includes Nue and Tanuki * Divided into three CLASS types. ** CLASS I is capable of minor appearance changing only. ** CLASS II is often highly mutated and capable of shifting and forming mutations ** CLASS III is capable of full-body morphing and can take any form it desires. * Often employed in espionage and undercover operations (both legal and illegal) Kappa * Highly Intelligent * Requires near-constant water source for comfort. * Often employed as Engineers or Researchers. ** The vast majority of Kappa are employed or affiliated to Kappa Tech. Kitsune * Higher intelligence and agility. * High affinity for magic, most can cast spells or have heightened perception of magic. ** Illusion magic is most common among them * Age signified by number of tails. ** Gain one every 100 years of life. Oni * Known for extreme strength and durability * Lacking in intelligence and movement ability * Tends to be employed in heavy labor or law enforcement * High affinity for alcohol Satori * Closer to humans in most ability aspects, but highly intelligent * Natural ability to read minds * High chance of magic ability * Often employed in Data Management ** Just as often found in the Data Brokering trade in the Black Market Tengu * Extremely Agile. * Flight Capable. * Often employed as scouts or reporters. Vampire * Superior abilities in all regards. ** Considered one of the more powerful races among youkai. * Very high F.E.A.R. tolerance, resistant to F.E.A.R. addiction. ** Their diet is primarily fresh human blood. ** Their diet gives them the high tolerance from higher intake, and allows them to gain F.E.A.R's benefits much faster as a result. * Flight Capable. Tsukumogami * Their essence is stored in an item they always carry, making it a weak point. ** The "source item" is always functionally useless, being a misused and discarded object. ** Their bodies are slightly more resistant to damage since their true self is within the item. * Fairly common youkai without any exceptional abilities. ** Ironically seen as "disposable" by higher up youkai, often employed as GKY patrol troops or low level guards. Fairy * Extremely rare. ** Fairies are spirits of nature, but nature has been ruined by history, so few fairies remain. * Baseline in abilities is just above humans. ** Much higher agility then average human. ** Extremely intelligent. ** Naturally capable of flight. * Regarded as VIP due to their Endangered status. ** Often treated as above the law. ** Only known activities with Incident Teams are punishable. * Do not need to work, Government provide their needs for them. * Most live High Class or better. ** Like Youkai, some choose to live lower class willingly out of boredom. * Naturally and highly capable of magic ** Generally used for utility only. * Fairies are organized under a structure resembling European Royalty. ** Classed under Queen, Princess, Noble, or Knight. ** Classes are self-enforced based on ability. ** Fairies generally do not fight with each other and usually regard higher classes with high respect. * Despite being treated lavishly by the government, Fairies often lead depressing lives due to the devastation of nature having a negative impact on their spirit and mental well-being. ** Most do not cope well with city life, as there is next to no nature within it. ** Many turn to crime out of frustration with their reality and lives, but is generally overlooked by society due to their untouchable nature, as they are Endangered. ** The most frustrated turn to Eco-terrorism (often ignored) or Incident Teams (punishable due to their goals) for excitement and outlets for their negativity. Category:Shadow Project East Category:Bestiary